chronicles_of_trostfandomcom-20200214-history
Help Page
The Chronicles of Trost Wiki recommends you see the Rules page, before editing. Welcome to the help page. Here is a short tutorial on editing, adding information, and more. Basic Editing The new Wikia editor saves many headaches for the new contributors out there. Simply click the "Edit" button that appears on every page, and it will bring up the editor. New Editor Basics When the Edit button is pressed, it will (as stated above) bring up the new editor. This will bring up a view of many different editing options. Typing in bold is as simple as pressing the B at the top of the editor. Typing in Italics is activated by pressing the I at the top of the editor. Using Links are somewhat different than Italics and Bold. It is best used by doing this: Say for example someone wanted to link the John-A222 page. It would be done like so: # Type "John-A222" (without the quotes). # Highlight the text, do NOT highlight spaces or anything other than the exact name. # Press the Link icon (It is to the right of the Italics button). # This will bring up a small menu under the highlighted words. The menu will say "Link: John-A222" and will be accompanied by "remove" and "open". Where it says "John-A222", click the text and a list will appear. Click the "matching page" button, and you can click out of the menu. Made a mistake with the link? Simply highlight the mistake, click the link button again, and click the "remove" button to remove all links. There's also the underlined/strikethrough/ect text. Underlined/strikethrough/ect is not used here, yet it is still something to be spoken about. It is to the right of the Link button, with an unusual amount of space between the Link and the Underlined/strikethrough/ect button. It is an underlined A. Clicking it will bring up a drop-down menu of choices. There's Strikethrough (example), there's Underline (example), and there's Superscript (Example 1) (Example 2). Now onto the more interesting stuff. As seen on most pages, there are big letters that are underlined, sometimes there are slightly larger letters than usual, sometimes they're in a black box separated from everything else. Even on this page, you can see some of those fonts. To change the font, there is a drop-down list to the left of the Bold button. This will show all of the many fonts you can use. Here in the Trost Wiki, we use these fonts like so: The "Heading" font is the biggest font, and is used to show completely different subject. Between the Heading font, there is the "Sub-Heading 1" font. This is used for small subject or time changes between the Heading font subjects. Sub-Heading 2, 3, 4, block quote and Preformatted should be left alone, as they are not necessary for the usual writing in this wiki. Now for the insert button. Insert is the most useful tool to creating a good-looking Wikia, quickly. It's also another drop-down menu that's towards the right of the Underlined/Strikethrough/Ect option. It gives many different options. You can add pictures and videos with the "Media" button, you can add a gallery of photos, use numbered and bullet lists, and many other things. The most used and useful are the ones mentioned before. Ignore the Infobox option. That will be saved for the classic editor. The Insert button needs no further information. Just be sure to add a photo appropriate to the Halo universe or to the page it will be posted to. Advanced Editing Classic Editor The classic editor is for the wikia experts. It is quite advanced, yet because of this, it can create stunning articles. As mentioned before, there is an Edit button on every page. You may have noticed the drop-down menu option signified by the down arrow attached to the Edit button. Clicking it will give you the classic editor option. Here, you can use visual mode, which is basically the best way you can get an idea of what you're creating, or source mode, a very advanced mode of editing. Now, the only thing that will be mentioned for now is how to make and edit infoboxes. There is no need to learn anything else since it will leave an Admin to deal with it or the solution can be solved in the new editor. Creating an Infobox When you see source mode, you may get an instant headache, but fret not, making an infobox is very simple. If your infobox is about a human character, go to source mode, an add a new line of text. Copy and paste this from here into the new line you created: Fill in the information given. Ignore "sn", "voiced" and "portrayed". If a detail is unknown, simply write "unknown". Adding a picture is the tricky part. The image works like this: You need to add the wanted image to the wiki gallery. Once that is done, all you need to do is this: Say for example, our picture's name is "Wow.jpg". To add that picture, fill in this in the image part: There you have it! Infobox out of place? Go into the new editor, and click and drag the infobox to the top of the page! Adding Pages and Pictures So now that we've gotten over how to edit pages, don't you think it's high time to make one yourself? Well why not? To create a new page, go to the very top right of any page, right under the "Start a Wiki" button. There is a button titled "Contribute". Clicking on it will show a drop down menu, which will give you many options. "Edit this page" (Which is no different than the average edit button), "Add a video", "Add a photo", "Add a page" (which is what you're going to press), and "Wikia activity". Clicking "Add a page" will show the following: Create a new article You're creating a new page! What do you want to call it? Under the last line of text is a blank area where you can write the name of the page. Don't worry about accidentally naming it wrong, you can rename it later, but for now let's continue on. Once you've entered the name and accepted that, you are brought to a completely empty editing space. You are free to write whatever you need. Did you create a character? Create an Infobox like explained above, and then write a short summary about the character. Then start with "Biography" in the Heading font, and then "Early Life" under that with the "Sub-Heading 1" font. Write about the character's life before he entered Trost, then start with "Trost Years" after that, in "Sub-Heading 1". Remember, when writing the character's early life/Trost years info, you need to go back into the paragraph font. After Trost Years, add "Bellaphron Years", and then talk about that character's Bellaphron years. Don't forget to add links! But remember, if there's already one link to a page, don't add another one after that if it's just going to link to the same page as the other. It looks unprofessional. After the Biography is finished, add "Personality", then "Loadout", then "Appearance", then "Trivia", then if there are any photos of your character, add "Gallery". Don't forget to add information in those sections. If you don't know what Trivia is, it's a quick bulletin list of "fun-facts" about your character. Is he/she based off of someone? How did you get the idea of this character? So on. Gallery is a bit tricky to do at first, but once you do it once, it'll be easy from then on. Start by adding all the pictures of your character into the photos section (DO NOT add pictures of guns or equipment. We already have those). Once all the pictures are there, go to the gallery heading, then add a line under the heading. Then go back to the insert button, and click gallery. Then add all the pictures you added earlier. Congrats! You have a successful character page! Don't forget to fix grammar errors. You want it to look professional. As mentioned above, you can also add pictures and videos with the contribute button. Simply add your photo/video and badaboom badabang, you're done! Blog Posts, Leaving Messages, and Live Chat! Live Chat Here in the Trost wiki, there is a live chat. Oh boy! How do you access the live chat? Simple. On any page (Other than the main page), you can find a box to the right of the page, in fact, two of them. One is Wikia activity. Under it is Live! Chat. Live chat can let you chat with anyone else on the wiki that joins your chat. To start a chat, click the "Start a Chat" button. This will open up another window, that looks like a chat room. Already a chat going on? Then go ahead and join! Remember, NO FIGHTING!!! Ever. Blog Posts Blog posts are a nice way to, well, blog! To create a blog post, go to your user page (And if you don't know how to do that, just click .) and then click the "blog" tab. This will open up a list of blogs you have made, if you haven't made any, then there will be nothing. At the top right of this tab, there is a button called "Create blog post". That's all! When creating one, you just fill in what you want to write as if it were a page. Leaving Messages Want to talk to someone out of live chat? Simple! Go to their page, go to their "Message Wall" tab, then enter your message. It's just like sending an E-mail. Once your message has been sent, wait. When they reply, you can find their reply in your notifications. Did someone leave a message on your wall? Check your notifications to see why! MORE INFO COMING SOON